Modern inventory systems face significant challenges in responding to requests for inventory items. As inventory systems grow, the challenges of simultaneously completing a large number of packing, storing, and other inventory-related tasks become non-trivial. In inventory systems tasked with responding to large numbers of diverse inventory requests, inefficient utilization of system resources, including space equipment, may result in lower throughput, unacceptably long response times, an ever-increasing backlog of unfinished tasks, and, in general, poor system performance. Additionally, expanding or reducing the size or capabilities of many inventory systems requires significant changes to existing infrastructure and equipment. As a result, the cost of incremental changes to capacity or functionality may be prohibitively expensive, limiting the ability of the system to accommodate fluctuations in system throughput.
In an example, an inventory system includes storage spaces for stowing or picking items. The distribution of the items in the storage are tracked to enable different inventory-related actions. Over time, incorrect or inaccurate tracking of the items may result in failures or incorrect performances of the inventory-related actions, thereby reducing the inventory system efficiency and throughput.